Households including infirm members may need to call for a help to rescue teams and neighbors in case of an accident or a sudden worsening of a sickness. Such household members may not be able to call for a help by their own efforts. Therefore, it has been proposed to install a switch in the house to emit an alarm to the outside or to make a call to a rescue team or a neighbor.
However, in case of an accident or a sudden worsening of a sickness, the affected person may not be able to reach the switch or to operate it depending on the position of the affected person at the time of the accident or the sudden worsening of the sickness. Also, even when a telephone call has been made, the disabled person may still be unable to request a help by speech on the phone. In certain situations, such as an intense earthquake, even an able-bodied person could be buried in debris, and immobilized to such an extent that he may not be able to call for help by his own effort.